Naughty Art
by xoChantelly
Summary: Buffy is a university student who takes art classes on the side. What if Faith talks her into going to a class where there will be a nekkid person to draw? What if she decides it is time for her to actually have fun instead of worrying about her life?


_**Author's Notes: **Thank you to PaganBaby for looking at fic before hand. You rock, hun!  
Thank you xaphania for 1. idea, 2. beta'ing and 3. banner. You rock as well!!  
Thank you to EVERYONE who has ever supported me and reviewed my stuff, you all are awesome! Thanks!_

_Why, oh why did I let Faith talk me into this?!'_ Buffy asked herself as she entered the room.

Buffy had been taking some art classes on the side of her university classes. She wasn't the most artsy person you could know, but she was pretty good with some things. Drawing and sculpting were her favorites. She had taken a couple of classes on the side one day, and found herself enjoying it, so she went frequently now.

She had made a friend in one of her sculpting classes. Faith Lehane. One of the most 'out there' people she talked to, ever… but Buffy enjoyed her company, so they became friends quickly. Faith had suggested Buffy come to this class with her, and Buffy—after a lot of persuasion—agreed.

She sat down in a spot with a blank canvas beside her, saving it for Faith and started to take out her supplies. Buffy was really nervous about this class, she didn't exactly know what to expect but she would never admit that she was also excited. A new experience to add to her university life.

When she had all of her supplies out, she looked up at the door, waiting for Faith to walk through it. A couple of people came in and Buffy swore that if Faith didn't show up, she was going to kick her ass. Just as Buffy started to imagine all the different ways she could get even with her, Faith walked through the door and Buffy gave a huge sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to go through this alone.

"Excuse me, miss?" A guy with long, greasy black hair tapped Buffy on the shoulder and she turned around to look up at him. "Is this spot taken?" he asked shyly, motioning to the empty easel beside her.

"Scram, Grease Lightning. This seat is mine," Faith said and sat down in the chair. She turned to Buffy and started to take out her supplies. "So, B. You excited to start the class?"

Buffy smiled apologetically at the guy and then looked at her rude friend. "You didn't have to be so mean, Faith," Buffy chided and then turned toward her easel, a small blush creeping into her cheeks as she rearranged her supplies. "And FYI; so not looking forward to it. You had to pretty much twist my arm to get me here. Why would I be excited?"

Faith let out a hearty laugh and slapped her knee. "Don't tell me you aren't excited! Look at that blush!" she said and stuck her hand out to poke her friend's reddened cheek. Buffy slapped Faith's hand away from her face and scowled at Faith as she began to laugh again. "Besides, hot male model with a rockin' bod and we get to ogle him... what more could you want?"

Buffy pondered the question for a moment, really finding no cause for complaint with the whole situation. But she was still uncomfortable with it. "Staring at a naked male body and having to draw it is not my idea of fun... not really. And how do you know the model has a 'rocking bod'?"

"Because I know the guy. His name is Spike and he is gorgeous. Just wait, you're gunna' cream yourself when you see him." Faith told her, then began to draw his face from memory.

"God, Faith. Can you be anymore vulg-ohhmigod," Buffy stammered as she saw a man with chiseled cheekbones and curly, platinum blond hair walk through the door.

"Hey, teach." He said, his English accent causing her to shiver.

"Hey, Spike. Go on, get ready. I will begin the class."

Spike nodded and started to undo his shirt and the teacher walked to the middle of the room.

Thinking back to what Faith had said, she felt her panties dampen as he took off his shirt. _'She's not wrong!'_ She thought to herself, her eyes glued to the well defined chest and abs 'Spike' was showing off. "Look at his arms! Those are nice arms to have..." she whispered to Faith as the teacher stepped into the middle of the room, blocking Buffy's view of the gorgeous man.

Buffy leaned to the side, trying to peek around the teacher, totally missing everything she was saying as he started to undo his pants. _'Holy fucking shit! He is really going to just... strip down... in front of all these people?!'_ He started to shimmy the tight black pants down, revealing that he goes commando and his generously sized soft cock. Buffy pictured different things he could do to her with said cock, causing her to squeeze her thighs together to try to dull the ache that had suddenly appeared.

Faith had been watching Buffy's face the entire time she stared at Spike. The look of pure lust plastered on her face as Spike walked up toward the platform. "Yo, B. You gunna' make it?" Faith asked, trying to hold back her giggles as the flustered Buffy turned to look at her, her eyes glazed over.

"Ye-ah… I-I think so," Buffy answered then picked up a piece of charcoal. _'Just draw... Don't pay attention to his yummy looking penis... Just draw his face.'_

"Hi, I'm Spike. I will be your model for this class." He introduced himself to everyone then took his first pose.

Buffy expelled a long breath and peered over her canvas to look at him in his pose. He was laying down, his elbow bent underneath him, holding him up and his face looking straight ahead at a spot behind her. Her breathing hitched as she noticed his eyes, a perfect baby blue with gray undertones. 'Nothing could be more perfect...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had noticed her as soon as he walked through the classroom door. Her crimped, golden blond hair hung just passed her shoulders, her perfect pink lips underneath her cute nose. Everything about her was stunning. She had been staring at him since he walked through the door, and he wished he was close enough to determine the color of her eyes. _'Maybe when I get up on the platform, I will be close enough to see her eye color.'_ he thought to himself before he said 'hi' to the teacher.

After he was done stripping off his clothes—in a sensual way, as he felt her eyes watching every move he made—he made his way to the platform. He introduced himself, scanning the classroom and avoiding her eyes. He picked a pose that would have him facing her, so he could watch her as she drew him.

He started to stare at a spot behind her, using his peripherals to watch her as she took a deep breath and then started to draw him. His eyes flickered to her just as she straightened her back to peer over at him. He was going to quickly look away, but she had caught him, and she let out a tiny gasp. He gave her a smirk and mouthed 'hi' at her, loving how she blushed and quickly looked away. _'Green... Beautiful emerald green eyes. Nothin' could be more perfect...'_

Buffy stared at her easel, gathering her courage to look back at him. She hated that he affected her like this. No guy had made her go all school girl before. _'Okay, you know you want him... Flirt with him, time to incorporate some fun into your life. Lord knows you need some.'_ she thought to herself, a slow smile spreading across her face. It was true. She had been so focused on university and her mother that she had forgotten to have some fun. He was going to provide her with some fun, she would make sure of that.

She looked up at him, her sexy and playful smirk in place and winked at him then looked suggestively at his 'package', causing his eyebrows to arch in his surprise. _'Is she... flirting with me? Hmmm... Two can play at that game, luv.'_ His look of surprise instantly melted into a leer and he waggled is eyebrows at her. "Like what you see?" he asked, mouthing the words slowly at her so she could understand.

She giggled softly then shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Maybe," she mouthed back.

Maybe? She had looked at him like a woman starved, and she says maybe? He would show her. "Come see me later."

Her face flushed. What should she do? What did she want to do? This was another new experience for her. What did she want? There were so many possibilities that 'later' could bring. She looked over at Faith, knowing that she caught everything that had just happened between her and Spike. As soon as Buffy looked over, Faith had a wide grin on and she nodded her head vigorously then started to write something on her easel. Faith tipped it toward Buffy and Buffy read it and then smiled.

_'Go for it.'_

Maybe she would. Maybe he could bring her that elusive orgasm that her previous boyfriends had so much trouble achieving. Maybe she would use him and lose him like Faith liked to do. _'God, he's hot.'_

She would go for it, take that leap and see what Spike had planned for her. She smiled at Faith then looked up at Spike, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After two more poses and an hour and a half of sexual flirting and trying his damnedest to keep himself from popping a boner, Spike was fully dressed and Buffy was packing up her stuff with shaky hands. Was she really going to do this? He had just spent the last hour and a half teasing her. Poking his tongue out to sensually lick his lips, leering at her with pure lust in his eyes, and being just damn sexy and driving her wild. By the time the class was over, she was so hot and wet she wanted to jump him right then and there.  
Was she really going to go see this Spike guy, who clearly wants sex?

God yes, she was.

"See ya later, B. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Faith said sarcastically then waved at Spike as she left.

Buffy slung her backpack over her shoulder then took a deep breath. _'Here we go...'_ She let go of her breath and turned around.

There he was. In all of his sexy glory. He was leaning against the teacher's desk, his duster slung over his shoulder and held up with one finger and a sexy smile playing on his lips. He was waiting for her.

She looked around the room and found it entirely empty. She turned her attention back to Spike and saw him drop his duster, letting it fall into a pool of leather on the floor then he crooked his finger at her, beckoning her closer. "Drop your stuff, luv," he said, his voice deep and husky. "Gunna' take you right here."

That did it. She was a goner. She dropped her backpack and walked toward him, swaying her hips a bit to add to her sexiness. _'Holy fuck... I really want him.'_

As soon as she was close enough, Spike grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "Gunna' fuck you good an' proper now, yeah?"

He didn't wait for her response. He smashed his lips down on hers in a bruising, yet oh-so passionate kiss. If he hadn't been holding her up, she would probably be goo on the floor. She returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, opening her mouth so he could push his tongue inside.

His hand came up and started to massage her breast through her shirt, causing her to moan against his lips and arch her back, pressing her tits into his hand harder. She placed her hand over his, holding it there for a moment as she felt his fingers flex, then she slowly trailed his hand from her breast, down her flat stomach then down her thigh. She placed her hand on his thigh as he played with the hem of her skirt.

She arched her hips forward, grinding her hot center against him as he ran his hand up her bare thigh under her skirt. She moaned and broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against his as they gasped for air. His fingers dipped into her panties, playing with her nether lips and teasing the hell out of her.  
"Please," she moaned, bringing her leg up and wrapping it around his waist. "Need..."

"Know exactly what you need, luv." He whispered and bent his neck down so he could worry her earlobe between his teeth. "One. Good. Lay."

With his last word, he let his fingers plunge into her wet, hot channel and he attacked her neck with licks and nibbles. She moaned and arched into him, taking his fingers all the way in. He pressed his thumb into her clit, rubbing in gentle circles as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He pulled her shirt down with his free hand, exposing her hardened nipple. He growled as he felt her inner muscles clench in his fingers, wishing it was his cock in their place. He lowered his head, latching onto her nipple, rolling it between his teeth and flicking the tip.

Buffy loved the way he was playing her body with his hands and mouth. She had never been more turned on in her life. No guy had ever touched her like this, bringing new sensations to her body and making her want to scream. She wanted more, she wanted all of him. She brought her hand up, holding his head in place. Her head rolled back and she let out a throaty moan as he added more pressure to her clit and scissored his fingers inside of her. "God... Uhh, Spike! Need you inside... right now!"

She started to undo his pants as he withdrew his fingers from her. He bunched her skirt up around her hips as she slid his pants down a little, letting his cock spring free. The angle that they were standing, the tip of his cock hit her clit when it popped out of his jeans, causing her to gasp in delight. _'Holy fuck! He didn't look **that** big when he was modeling!'_ she thought to herself as she looked at his size. He had to be at least nine inches and his width... She shuddered in anticipation to feel him fill her.

"Sorry luv, but the panties must go." Spike said and then ripped her flimsy thong from her body causing her to jump and then giggle at his eagerness.

"It's okay, I have more at home," she replied as she stroked his gorgeous cock, top to bottom. "God, you're so big. Please, I want you NOW!" she moaned.

He growled and pulled her closer to him by her ass, giving the cheeks a light squeeze as she ground his hard cock into the apex of her thighs. "Not a complaint here, luv."

With that said, he used his grip on her butt to pull her up and sit her on the edge of the teacher's desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. Just before he was about to thrust in, she put her hand on his chest to stop him. "Spike… wait... protection? I'm on the pill but… well, you know..." She started to blush. How would she bring up the topic of 'I don't want to get an STD' without offending him?

"I don't have a rubber, but I'm clean," he told her, arching his scarred eyebrow as if asking her if she was clean as well.

"I'm clean too... continue," she giggled, waving her hand dismissively.

He chuckled at her quickly the rubbed the tip of his member up and down her slit, gathering her moisture on the head before he positioned himself at her opening again. He looked up at her, as if seeking permission. She smiled at him, adoring how incredibly cute he looked. To answer his silent question, she quickly pulled him to her with her legs, impaling herself with his cock.

They both hissed with pleasure. He _did_ fill her. In every delicious way she could think of. She kept her legs around him, holding him still as she adjusted to his size.

He was having trouble keeping still though, his hips still subtly humped against her, trying to find the friction he craved from her tight, wet cunny. Her heat scorching him and driving him mad with desire. He wanted to just drive in and out of her, make her scream as she came around his cock so he could come with her. _'She is marvelous... Effulgent.'_

Finally, her legs loosened around him, giving him the room to pull out of her, agonizingly slow, almost all the way out. He slammed all the way in to the hilt, causing them both to moan as she ground herself against him as best she could.

"Fuck me, Spike... God, please fuck me," Buffy whimpered, ready for that sweet release she could already feel building inside of her.

He picked his rhythm, switching between hard and fast to slow again so he could enjoy this moment for longer, but he needed that release too. "Fuck... so tight... so amazing! Ohh... Sorry, luv. Didn't get your name?" he asked, never breaking his pace.

"It's okay... Ohhh! My name is... Fuck!! My name is Buffy," she told him in between her moans of pleasure.

"Buffy... Funny name."

Buffy would have said something about his comment, but she was too far gone to care. She started to meet his thrusts, using her arms behind her to push. She looked down at their joining, watching his cock slide in and out of her, glistening with her juices. It was an erotic sight. Her toes curled and she arched her back, her naked chest teasing Spike with her hard nipples. He growled and ripped her shirt open, he wanted to see her topless. Fully naked so he could worship her golden skin with his hands and mouth. He took a rosy nipple into his mouth, as his hands caressed every inch of skin they found.

She was on overload. He played her body like a finely tuned instrument, like he had already memorized every inch of her body. Every touch he gave her made goosebumps rise and shivers run down her back. His touch was hard yet soft, slow yet rushed, masterful yet learning. He was amazing. She locked her legs  
around him again, holding him in place as she swiveled and rolled her hips against his, causing him to groan. His hands stopped their trek across her skin and went to her hips, squeezing with his hands in a bruising grip.

"Fuck Buffy. Squeeze me, baby... use your muscles... just like that... fuck yeah!" he moaned and threw his head back, his eyes rolling up as she squeezed his cock with her inner muscles. He was going to explode any moment, but not before she did.

One of his hands drifted in between them so he could stimulate her clit, bringing her to her climax faster. Her legs loosened and he began his rhythm again, plunging his cock into her with incredible speed.

"Holy... fuck... gunna... cum. Cum with me, Buffy. Wanna feel you cum on my cock."

His husky lust-filled English accent melted over her skin and she tried to concentrate on her building climax. It was going to happen, she was about to have her first orgasm! She started to writhe and buck against him, the sensation almost overpowering in its strength. "Oh God, Spike! I'm cumming!" she whimpered, almost too far gone to tell him she was about to cum.

He added more pressure to her clit and shifted his position, angling himself to hit that spot deep inside of her better.

And then she was gone. Lost in the throes of her first orgasm. Spike knew she was about to scream and covered her mouth with his hand, making sure she was still able to breathe through her nose. He watched her face contort in pleasure and then followed suit, letting himself cum as he felt her walls fluttering around his cock.

"Buffy!" he moaned as he slumped against her, his cock softening inside of her as they gasped for breath.

"That was..." Buffy gasped, not able to find a good enough word to describe what they had just shared.

"Yeah," he replied, also unsure of how to describe it.

He leaned up and withdrew himself, both immediately missing the others touch. He tucked himself in his pants and spotted spotting her ripped thong on the floor, he bent down and picked them it up, dangling them it off one finger in front of her. "Sorry 'bout these... and that," he said, tilting his head toward her ripped shirt.

"Jeez, you animal," she giggled, trying—unsuccessfully—to put her shirt back together. "How am I supposed to get home like this?" she asked him as she pushed her now wrinkly skirt down her legs.

He bent down and picked up his duster. "Well, if you want, I can walk you home and you can wear this. I can just get it back from you when you go inside." He shrugged nonchalantly, but on the inside he was almost begging her to let him spend more time with her.

She smiled coyly at him and jumped off the desk. She ran her hand down his chest, remembering how it looked naked. "Hmmm... thats that's a good idea," she took off her shirt and then slipped his duster on, stuffing her shirt and panties into the deep pockets. "Maybe when we get there," she went to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She stood up on her tip toes and leaned closer to him. She licked up his neck and pulled his earlobe into her mouth, suckling it for a moment then letting go. "You can show me what that tongue of yours is capable of."

He shuddered and ran his hands down her back to cup her ass. She squeezed her butt cheeks and then pulled her to him, grinding his already hard cock into the apex of her thighs. "Once again, no complaints here, luv."

She giggled, then kissed him. She pulled back from him and slipped her hand in his. They went to get her backpack then they went moved to leave the classroom. All of a sudden, Buffy stopped and looked at Spike, a strange look on her face that he couldn't read. He got nervous but took a step toward her. "What's wrong, pet?"

Buffy looked up at him and remembered exactly what he had said about her name.

"My name is not weird!"

**THE END**

**Reviews? Please? **


End file.
